


Sleepy Kitty

by Patrocool (all_the_homo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Altea Keith, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hes half altean half galran, Lance is obnoxious, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_homo/pseuds/Patrocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith just wants to sleep in peace. Who cares if it happens to be on top of Lance?</p><p>(Lance does, apparently, because he's obnoxious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kitty

"Keith."

"Mmm.."

"Keith, buddy, pal, friendo."

"Mmphf."

"Asshole of a boyfriend. Get off me."

"Mn not on you."

Lance sighed dramatically from where he was lying on Keith's bed, with Keith draped all over him, like a fucking cat, which was appropriate given his current appearance. Dark skin with purple-red crescents under his eyes, pointed Altean ears, purple freckle-like spots dashed all over his body, pointy, claw like fingers and his dark colored mullet now looked more purple, and it was soft, like cat fur.

In short, Keith shifted back to his natural half Galran, half Altean self. Again. In his sleep. For the third time that week alone.

"Keeiiith," the blue paladin whined, pouting. "Your ears are stabbing my collarbone, and I can't feel my bicep, you're squeezing it so hard."

The only response he got was a purr like him from the back of his throat, and the ever so slight loosening of his grip.

"Get your scrawny alien ass off of me," he huffed, lightly swatting said ass. He was pretty sure he could feel Keith's smirk against his throat, and he had never been so tempted just to dump him off the bed.(Which was a lie, he had been more tempted quite a few times. In fact, him dumping Keith off the bed was almost a weekly ritual for them.)

"Keith, come on, please?"

"Nope."

He sighed dramatically, nuzzling his hair a little, before he got a devlish grin on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh no."

Lance beamed and started rocking Keith exaggeratedly, while singing loudly and obnoxiously. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur! Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr!"

Keith sat up and glares at him, crossing his arms with a pout. "Fuck you, I'm not a cat."

"Maybe I should change it to angry kitty instea- hey! Where are you going?" 

Lance pouted as Keith flipped him the bird and walked out, saying something about going to breakfast to get away from Neanderthals. "I'm not a neanderthal!" He called after him, knowing it was in vain.

With a sigh, he got up, and stretched, only to realize that Keith left without a shirt on. Snorting, he grabbed one of his own, and jogged after him.

×x×

"I'm not saying that you're sleeping on the floor tonight, but..."

"But what?"

"You're definitely sleeping on the floor tonight, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't posted anything in forever. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and if you give me little prompts I might do something based on it. I'm thinking of doing a surfer au, but we'll see! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
